Guardian de sueñosCrónica de un Encuentro
by Gabri.Swansip
Summary: K. Swan Tiene extraños sueños en los que se ve a si Misma dormir, y en los que un hermoso joven se cuela por la ventana de su habitación para verlar sus sueños. ¿Qué pasará Cuando la chica descubra que no necesariamente está sonando ...?


La crónica de un encuentro anunciado

Prefacio

Hoy era uno de esos días en que estaba un poco deprimida, veía el reloj y los segundos corrían, los minutos morían. Todo seguía su curso menos yo, que sentía que desperdiciaba mi vida.

Sabia porque mi animo estaba por el suelo, había vuelto a soñar con el. Y como cada día que lo hacia; lo añoraba. ¿Pero como se puede extrañar algo que nunca se ha tenido?. Esa era una pregunta que me hacia muy frecuentemente. Extrañaba a una criatura que protagonizaba mis sueños, en ellos me veía a mi misma dormir, y el velaba cada una de las noches mis sueños, desde la ventana de mi habitación. Sabia que no era un Nombre común, sabía que no era humano. Y lo sentía real, para mi esa maravillosa criatura existía, y se me abría un hueco en el pecho cada vez que volvía a mi solitaria realidad.

Cap 1

Era sábado por la tarde, y me había quedado en casa escribiendo el sueño de la noche del jueves. No quería olvidar ni un solo detalle de ellos. Mi familia se había ido a pasar el fin de semana con unos primos en Vancouver. Eso representaba un alivio, así no tendría que fingir felicidad delante de ellos, o arrastrarlos a este agujero negro en el que me encontraba.

Vivíamos en un espacioso Pent-house de un viejo edificio de 5 pisos, en las afueras de Montreal- Canadá. Nos habíamos mudado hace unos 2 años desde Arizona. Años en los cuales no me había adaptado.

Comencé a teclear rápidamente;

" Jueves 05 de febrero, Me encontraba en mi habitación y en mi sueño vi a una chica profundamente dormida; me exalte al reconocer que era yo misma. Me observaba desde otra perspectiva. Como si mi habitación y la chica que allí soñaba no fuese yo si no mas bien la pantalla de una sala de cine.

Dormía profundamente, todo estaba sumido en completa paz, solo interrumpida por el motor de algún auto que pasaba de vez en cuando por la acera del frente. Un ruido se produjo en el ventanal que bordeaba una parte de mi habitación, fue un chirrido sordo lo suficientemente rápido como para no despertar a nadie más, me moví hacia la ventana y me impresiono la sensación que se produjo en mi, era liviana, estaba flotando en el aire, podría jurar que no tenia mas materia que un fantasma lo que resultaba un poco incomodo. Pero antes de que llegara hasta el largo ventanal una figura pareció justo en frente de mí, en cuclillas en una posición agazapada se encontraba el muchacho con el que había soñado unas noches atrás. Por un segundo sus ojos color topacio se encontraron con los míos, me paralice pero el desvío la mirada hacia la chica que yacía en mi cama, como si yo no existiese.

Pasaron varios minutos y él seguía observándola; observándome, lo hacia casi con ternura, velaba mis sueños como lo haría un ángel guardián. Me pregunte si eso es lo que era, y si no estaría cansado de la posición incomoda que tenía. ¿O como se llamaría?

Era insoportablemente hermoso sus rasgos eran perfectos; pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados. Su piel era blanca como la cal, levemente iluminada por la luz exterior de los faroles y hacia que Contrastara con su cabello despeinado y cobrizo.

El observaba dormir a la chica de mi cama, envuelta entre sabanas verdes y yo lo observaba a él casi como en una especie de trance. Quería hablarle pero el parecía no poder verme, mucho menos me escucharía.

-Siento tu presencia… puedo verte, mas no tocarte o hablarte, ya no se si eres real… - murmure frustrada, y para mi sorpresa las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica durmiente. Si alguien viese la escena desde afuera creería que estaba hablando en sueños.

El muchacho Adonis se oculto en la parte de las ventanas que estaba cubierta por las blancas cortinas, pero unos segundos después salio y observo mi cuerpo, dándose cuenta que aun soñaba.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro – Eres la criatura mas Fascinante que conozco.– musito bajito; su voz era aterciopelada y musical. – cada vez que te veo siento que mi vacía existencia tiene un sentido; tu, mi pequeña durmiente. – me sentí repentinamente agitada ante sus palabras, el hablaba como si me conociera, y como si sintiese algo por mi. Me acerque a el y encontré mis manos que antes no había sentido. Las deslice sobre su rostro pero mis dedos se hundían y traspasaban en su piel en vez de tocarla. – Te amo aunque no Existas – musité, y al igual que antes la voz salio de mi cuerpo casi inerte. Sus ojos topacio se derritieron y pude leer en ellos que había un debate en su interior. Me acerque más y el ruido de una puerta siento azotada por el viento que reconocí como la del cuarto continuo al mío hizo que una fea sensación se apoderara de mi, era como caer de una gran altura, sentir ese vacío en el estomago propio de cuando sientes vértigo o estas saltando de algo alto, y cuando esta sensación termino mis ojos repentinamente se habían abierto. Estaba soñando.


End file.
